criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
The Death of Rosa Wolf
The Death of Rosa Wolf (Case #1) is the very first case of the game. It is also the first case of the city of Grimsborough and its Industrial District. Case Background The victim was a teenager named Rosa Wolf, who was found dead at the entrance of town with her throat slashed. She was slain by a football player named Matt Barry. Since this case was strictly a "tutorial case" (per the game's developers, not to mention the witnesses caught wind of the killer), reasons for killing Rosa were not known as he was given an automatic lifetime jail sentence upon arrest. Victim * Rosa Wolf '(found dead at the entrance of town, her throat slashed) Murder Weapon *'Bloody Knife Killer *'Matt Barry' Suspects Eww.png|Ash Bison Eew.png|Matt Barry Killer's Profile *The killer is right-handed. *The killer wears a blue cap. *The killer wears a number 9. Crime Scenes roadside.jpg|Roadside 21.png|Wrecked House Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Roadside. (Clues: Victim's Body and Bloody knife) *Autopsy the Victim's Body. (00:00:05; Attribute: Killer is Right-Handed) *Investigate Wrecked House. (Clue: Blue Fabric) *Examine Blue Fabric. (Result: Blue Jersey) *Arrest the Killer. (No stars) *Investigate Next Case. (No stars) *Go to Additional Investigation. (2 stars) Additional Investigation *Check up on Ash Bison. *Investigate Roadside. (Clue: Gun) *Examine Gun (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (03:00:00) *Talk to Ash Bison. (Reward: 50 XP) Trivia *This is the only case which includes three clues about the killer. *This is the only case which features only 2 suspects. *This is the only case which features the victim's name in the title of the case. *This case is one of the many cases in which Chief Samuel King doesn't make an appearance in the beginning. *This is the only case which does not feature female suspects. However, it does feature a female victim. *This is the only case which includes 2 crime scenes and 1 bonus scene. *This is the only case not featuring a time attack bonus crime scene in it. *This case and Corpse in a Garden (Case #2) are the only cases in which there are no differences bonus crime scenes in it. *Since this is a "tutorial case", players are not required to complete the Additional Investigation to advance to the next case. The Additional Investigation can be unlocked for 2 stars. **Players are only required to complete the first chapter (as a tutorial for the game), which makes this case having only 2 chapters. *This is the only case that does not require any stars to arrest a suspect given that this is a tutorial case. If players finish the Additional Investigation, then the player will earn 6 stars out of the 15 possible stars offered in this case. Other cases require stars to arrest suspect and to ensure minimal stars to finish the case, players must guess the killer correctly in the first guess. *This case and The Dockyard Killer (Case #4) are the only cases in which only one suspect (Matt Barry and Bulldog) matches with one of the clues about the killer (wears a number 9 and wears a tattoo). *This case and A Russian Case (Case #5) are the cases having all the suspects with the same height. *This case, The Kiss of Death (Case #16), Innocence Lost (Case #19) and Marked for Death (Case #39) are the only cases in Grimsborough in which two of the suspects are arrested. Navigation Category:Cases of Grimsborough Category:Industrial Area Category:Cases